


Where She Fits In

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 3: Family, F/F, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire wished she had a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where She Fits In

“I wish your family was my family,” Noire suddenly said one day. The comment had taken Lucina by surprise; they were simply lounging in Noire and Severa’s shared tent when Noire decided to confess that to Lucina.

 

The connotation seemed pretty clear to Lucina, who flushed and tried her hardest to look Noire in the eye. “Really? I think we should...wait until the war’s over to consider stuff like that,” Lucina reasoned, smiling comfortingly.

 

Noire furrowed her brow and began to fiddle with the feather on one of her arrows. “Stuff like...what?”

 

“...Marriage, of course.”

 

“N-no, Lucina, I didn’t mean that,” Noire said. She buried her face in her hands, and, slightly muffled, said, “I meant that I just wished...your family was my family! Not like, in-laws or anything…”

 

Lucina sighed, a bit in disappointment, and a bit in relief. She was really happy with Noire, but marriage  _ did _ sound scary and quite overwhelming. “Really? I like your family, Noire.”

 

“I do too,” Noire said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Lucina had noticed before that Noire felt severely out of place when she was with her parents. She had nothing in common with Gaius, and Tharja was always chasing after Robin or working on hexes. Noire fit in quite well with Ylisse’s royal family, though: Chrom was urging her to call him “Father”; Maribelle and Lissa were always inviting her to tea parties; Brady called her “Sis”, and Owain was always spouting off some nonsense about how Noire was “destined” to be his cousin. Tharja and Gaius were indifferent to Lucina, saying their “hi”s and “bye”s and politely acknowledging her; however, it was as if Noire actually  _ was _ a part of Lucina’s family. “But I just  _ fit _ with yours…and I know mine makes you uncomfortable, probably…”

 

Quickly, Lucina reassured her girlfriend: “No, they don’t make me uncomfortable at all! We’re not best friends or anything, but your parents are respectful to me and I’m sure we would be able to make conversation if we tried. I’m glad you like my family, though, Noire.”

 

“Yeah,” Noire said meekly. Lucina kissed her on the cheek and leaned on her, causing Noire to sigh happily. Noire tried to relax into Lucina’s warmth, but she couldn’t help adding, “If I were a part of your family, I would...be royalty, or whatever…”

 

Lucina mused, “Something like, ‘Princess Noire’? ‘Lady Noire’? Would you be okay with hearing something like that all of the time?”

 

“O-only if it’s from you,” Noire said boldly. Lucina couldn’t contain the little giggle she let out after that.


End file.
